Just Life
by Princess Rin
Summary: The story of a girl named Kagome and how you can't always trust the people you care for the most. OOC!


Well I updated it and took someones advice so yea I only changed the names and the characters are OOC. So don't complain to me!

**Just Life**

Ring! "Yes," Kagome said silently to herself as the bell for Hotdog High to end rang. "School is finally over." Kagome quickly gathered her books and rushed out into the hallway to meet up with her best friend Julie and her boyfriend Hojo. After school every day Julie, Hojo, and Kagome would go to their favorite coffee shop called The Java House, and sit and talk about their day at school. "It's Friday and I am so glad it is the weekend. I am just so happy that everything is going good at home and everything has been going good with my family," she thought to herself. Kagome was thinking about six months ago when her parents wanted a divorce because of the direct fights they would have but they had decided to stay together because of her and her little brother Souta. Kagome was still deep in thought when she bumped into Inuyasha Johnson, the guy she had had a crush on for three years. She had dropped all of her books and made some of his books drop to. "Sorry, no it was my fault," they said at the same exact time. They looked into each other's eyes and started to giggle. They both started picking up the mess on the floor.

Inuyasha asked, "Where were you off in a hurry to?"

Kagome said, "I was trying to meet my friend…"

"She must be really important."

Then all of a sudden a group of Inuyasha's friends came over and asked to speak to him really quickly. She said, "Sure." Kagome continued to pick up the rest of her books. After she was done Inuyasha came back over to her and said, "So you know I never got your name."

She said, "My name is Kagome."

He said, "My name is…"

Kagome said, "Inuyasha Johnson, I know because you have my chemistry class and Mrs. Treebore always has to wake you up by screaming your name."

"Cool, cool, so what are you about to get into because I was thinking that you can come back to my house with a few others and we were going to kick it over there."

"I would love to but wait just one minute while I go get my friend Julie and my other, um, friend Hojo."

"Oh, this is not an open invitation."

"Oh, well, I am sure she will understand. She knows how last minute things pop up."

"Alright, we are taking my car and the others will meet us there."

"Ok, let's go."

Kagome was in the passenger's side of the car not believing that she was actually in Inuyasha Johnson's car. "I can't wait to tell Julie, I just hopes she understands. I really have to make up some kind of lie to tell Hojo. I know this is wrong but I have only been with Hojo for about three days and I don't even care for him all that much. I can't believe he says he already loves me," she thinks to herself. They arrive in front of Inuysha's house and he gets out and opens the car door for her and she smiles and thanks him. He even opened the front door for her. Again Kagome smiled at him and thanked him kindly. They went inside the house, Kagome looked at the clothes on the floor and the empty beer cans spread across the kitchen counter. "You have a nice house," Kagome said. Inuyasha said, "You should see it when it's dirty." Kagome just sat down on the couch looking surprised. Inuyasha sat down next to her and put his arm around her. They started talking about school and why they hung out with whom they hung out with. Kagome was really digging his style and she could feel the same vibes coming from him. He leaned in for a kiss and she was taken by surprise. She pulled back and said, "Why is it so light in here?" Inuyasha looked from side to side and said, "Oh, um, my mom likes the curtains to be open and for the window to be also." Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and they continued to make out. All of a sudden Kagome heard giggling coming from the window. Kagome asked, "What was that?" Inuyasha said, "I didn't hear anything." Inuysha started trying to undress her and then she heard the giggling again. Kagme jumped up and ran to the window and looked out down. There she saw all of Inuyasha's friends laughing. Inuyasha ran over to the window and said, "Now it doesn't count because you guys made noise and part of the bet was that you guys couldn't make any noise!" Kagome screamed, "BET!!" Kagome had tears streaming down her face as she ran from his house and into the middle of the street. Kagome could still hear them laughing as she caught her breath in the street. All of a sudden she heard a loud honking noise and then everything went black.

When she woke up she was surrounded by three people. Three people who looked very familiar to her. She heard someone speak very softly to her and call her name but she just couldn't stay awake. A little while later, Kagome, half awake, opened her eyes silently to see her mom and dad in a corner arguing. Kagome's mom, Patrice, had her hand raised to her husband's face. Kagome's dad, John, snatched her hand from away from his face. Kagome began to have flashbacks of about six months ago when John had come home late from work one night and was drunk and smelled of another woman's perfume. John and Patrice and gotten into a big argument and Patrice had put her hand in his face and he had snatched it away and socked her in the mouth, in the nose, and in the stomach. Kagome's three year old little brother, Souta, had ran over and tried to stop him but he just pushed her out the way and made her hit her head on the coffee table in the living room. Patrice had lain on the floor unconsciously. Kagome ran over to her crying brother while John picked up their mother and carried her into the backroom where he closed and locked the door. Kagome had led her brother into the kitchen where she hurried up and dialed nine one one. When the police got there they had busted up into their parent's room to find John cleaning up the blood from his wife telling her unconscious body that he was so, so, sorry. The police struggled and fought to put him in handcuffs. John had gone to jail that night and just got out not even a month ago and there they were arguing in the way of the night that that all happened. John raised his hand while Patrice flinched and put a finger in her face and told her that he wasn't in the mood for games. Patrice looked over to Kagome and said, "Baby are you okay?" Kagome nodded her head while her parents and Souta made her way over to her bed. Then a nurse came in and told them that if Kagome planned on leaving today she would have to be on antibiotics. Kagome silently whispered to her mom, "What happened to me?" Patrice said, "Oh honey, you were hit by a car and have been unconscious for about three days now. Some innocent guy named Inuyasha found you and called the ambulance." Kagome almost choked on her own spit when her mother said the name Inuyasha. Patrice said, "He really wanted to know if you were alright and he sent some flowers saying he really truly is sorry. Although he shouldn't be apologizing he's a hero in all of our eyes. Oh and yes Hojo sent you two dozen beautiful roses and a beautiful card." Brenda just sat there and wondered what Inuyasha really meant when he said he was sorry. Sorry about the accident or sorry about the bet. Kagome thought about Hojo and how she had cheated on him. Hojo was a sweet guy and he deserved better than that. Kagome decided to call him and tell him it was over.

Kagome and her family left the hospital and went home around eight-thirty at night. "Are you hungry Kagome," her mom called down the hallway toward her room. "No thank-you mom. I don't have much of an appetite," Kagome yelled back. About twenty minutes later Kagome heard quiet arguing and then it sounded as if it were growing louder. She crept down the hallway and peeked out and saw her parents once again arguing as if it were a flashback of six months ago. Patrice yelled, "If you were at home more often taking care of your business then out at the club chasing girls maybe this wouldn't have happened to Kagome. I'm tired of you not being there for your family." John screamed, "If you don't shut up I swear I'll do something that will make you regret that you were ever born." Patrice yelled, "What are you going to do!" John raised his hand, Patrice turned around to run into the kitchen only to bump into a wall. Blinded by stars she raced for the kitchen where she grabbed the hot skillet of chicken grease. Patrice screamed, "Come near me and I swear!" John charged at her like he was in a football game. Patrice screamed and John screamed as Patrice threw the hot, boiling, chicken grease on her husband. She turned and ran into the hallway and grabbed Kagome's hand and they both ran into Souta's room and locked the door. John banged and banged and tried to break the door down but just yelled, "You wait Patrice this is far from over! I swear it! You're a dead woman!!" They heard the Police sirens out front and the struggle of people fighting. Souta said, "Mommy, I called nine one one cause I was scared." Patrice took Souta in her arms and told her, "Good, that's mommy's little boy." The policeman broke down the door and told them that everything would be all right.

The next day after school at The Java House, Kagome began to pour out every detail about what happened these past couple of days to her best friend Julie. After she was done Julie was in shock. Julie said, "I can't believe that all that stuff happened to you but the sickest part is that you made up some fake story about my boyfriend. You found out some way that I started going out with Inuyasha yesterday and you're just mad because you've been crushing on him forever but he didn't want you! Well, he's with me so you can come off that lame story and get a clue!" Just as soon as Julie stood up Inuyasha came over and asked, "Kagome, I hope you got my flowers." Kagome quietly answered, "Yes."

Julie took Inuyasha by the hand and screamed, "Flowers. What flowers! You are with me not her you jerk!" Inuyasha said, "You better stop embarrassing me and act like you have some sense. Do you know who I am?" Julie yelled sarcastically, "Oh, wow, I'm sorry Mr. Inuyasha Johnson! Mr. Big football player! Am I running down your reputation!" Inuyasha said, "I am warning you!" Julie screamed, "You are not about to do anything so don't threaten me!" Inuyasha ran out the door. Everyone was staring at Julie. Julie ran out in tears. Kagome kind of felt sorry for her but she should have believed her about Inuyasha. Kagome got home about four o' clock and called Hojo. He picked up the phone before it barely got a chance to ring and said, "I was hoping you would call Kagome as soon as you got home." Kagome breathed into the phone, "How did you know I just got home?"

Hojo whispered, "I always know when you get home. I know everything about you Kagome. Especially everything that you think I don't know, I really already know. Is there anything you want to tell me, anything you would like to confess?"

Kagome screamed, "No! But I don't want to talk to you ever again you crazy psycho!"

"I wouldn't say things like that if I were you. Did you know that your father got out on bail today? Oh yeah Kagome, he's out. By the way, where is your mother?," Hojo breathed into the phone in an eerie voice.

Kagome hung up the phone and dialed Julie's number. A crying woman picked up the phone and said, "Hello." Kagome asked if she could speak to Julie and the woman just sounded like she had a heart arrack. A man got on the phone and said, "Hello." Kagome asked for Julie again and told the man who it was. The man said, "I don't know how to tell you this but, Julie was found in a dumpster in the back of The Java House raped and beaten to death." Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She just broke down and started to scream. Then she slammed the phone down and ran upstairs and cried herself to sleep. A loud boom wokeKagome up as she jumped straight up in her boom. She quietly asked herself what the noise was. Then she heard thunder and rain and thought to herself it must have been the thunder. Kagome looked over at the time and saw it was nine o' clock on the dot. Kagome thought to herself her mom would have been home by then. She wanted to see her mom and tell her about everything that has been going on with Julie, Inuyasha, and even Hojo. She jumped down off of her bed and she ran across the hall where there were wet footprints on the floor. She thought to herself that her poor mom must have had to drive home in the rain. She opened her mom's bedroom door and called, "Mom," into the darkness. Kaome crept quietly into the room and called, "Mom."

A flash of lightning lit up the room and in that split second she saw her mom on the bed in a puddle of blood with her mouth gagged with the sheet. Boom, the thunder made Kagome jump. Another flash of lighting and then she saw writing on the wall. Kagome flicked on the lights and screamed. Written in her mother's blood were the words **I came back** for you on the wall as plain as daylight. Kagome ran from the room and ran downstairs to the kitchen to race to the phone. She picked it up but the phone was dead. Kagome thought about her dad and why he was doing this. But she still remembered what he yelled through the door that night he got arrested for the second time. Kagome headed for the front door with tears of pain and frustration running down her face. She opened the door to find herself staring straight into her dad's face. She screamed, turned around, and ran for her life back into her mom's room. She locked the door and the lights went out. All of a sudden there was a pillow over her face and she couldn't breathe. She banged her attacker against the wall and turned around. Then a flash of lighting lit the room once more and she screamed when she saw the face of Hojo. He grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and said, "I wouldn't have killed her if I knew you wasn't going to run into my comforting arms Kagome." The light flickered on in the room and Kagome felt dizzy. How could Hojo have killed her mother? Hojo pulled at his own short brown hair and yelled, "God Kagome, can't you see how much I love you! I would do anything for you. You never cared about me. all you cared about is your precious family. That's all we ever talked about." Then he whispered in his ear, "Oh, but who are you going to run to when they are all gone. You are going to go run to me right, RIGHT KAGOME!" Kagome grabbed a nearby lamp and hit Hojo in the face with it and ran to the door and unlocked it and tried to run out only to see that her father was on the other end he pushed Kagome out the way and held a gun towards Hojo. Hojo charged for John and a big fight broke out. Boom! The gun went off. John's mouth dropped wide open as he looked at Hojo fall straight to the ground. John ran to Kagome and said, "It's going to be alright. We are going to be a family again. You'll see." Kagome asked, "Where is Souta?" John said, "He's over at grandma's house tonight remember?" She was just grateful he wasn't her mother's killer. Kagome nodded her head and just fainted in her dad's arms.

Three months later Kagome came home from school to find her father helping Souta with her numbers and her ABC's. Kagome thought that was the cutest thing. She thought about how they all pulled themselves up from the tragedies of three months ago when the telephone rang. "I'll get it," Kagome yelled down the hall and ran to answer it. "Hello," Kagome answered. "You thought you could get away from me that easily. I don't think so. The paramedics don't do a very good job of checking to see if someone is dead or not," whispered the most eeriest voice. The lights went out and she heard Souta scream.

**The End**


End file.
